


A Visit from the Solicitor!

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: You and I [9]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Married Life, Old Married Couple, Parenthood, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: Charles receives another visit while Erik is away! This time with very different results!





	A Visit from the Solicitor!

They’d won. Just as Sharon predicted. It was an oddly hollow victory.

His law firm had won their case handily without Charles ever having to set foot in court, though apparently Kurt and Sharon had made several appearances and appeals.

Charles felt numb. He was rich. Again.

On the one hand it was a relief to know that Erik wouldn’t have to do dangerous, backbreaking labor just to put food on the table. They wouldn’t have to worry about being able to afford a doctor or medical care if one of the babies fell sick.

They could move to a cleaner area of London or out of the city all together.

On the other hand he’d miss the friends he’d made if they left. He didn’t want to return to the cold, upper class world of his birth when the lower class was so warm and full of life in spite of the hardships they endured.

He looked back at the packet of papers his solicitor had dropped off and explained to him less than an hour before.

Two of his neighbors had kindly wrangled the girls for a walk so they could speak in private. Now he didn’t know what to do. What would Erik say?

Having his money back in his name had been their dream, their goal for so long that he felt empty without it.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and recognized the gait. He hurried to mirror out of habit to run his fingers through his hair and bite his lips so he wouldn’t look drawn and weary.

“How’s my handsome husband?” Erik asked, bright eyed and happier than Charles was used to seeing him. “I see Mrs. Slattery and Mr. Kemp have the girls for a moment, were you looking for some alone time?”

Charles had to laugh at that. Of course Erik was excited at the prospect of uninterrupted daytime sex. “I hate to burst your bubble, but they took the girls because I had a visit from the solicitor.” He stepped into his husbands embrace and pressed a kiss to his lips.”

Erik tensed at his words. He’d been hesitant to bring up the case since Sharon’s visit six weeks prior. “And? What did he say? Have they made another appeal?”

Charles cleared his throat nervously. “No, and their final appeal was denied. We won.” He said softly.

“We…won?” Erik repeated slowly like he’d never heard the words before.

“Yes. The case was decided in our favor. We are now very wealthy men.” he concluded with a shaky smile.

Erik was stunned. It all seemed too easy. How could their ordeal be over with already? With so little input on their parts?

“The Xavier fortune?”

“Lehnsherr fortune now,” Charles laughed at the shock that overtook Erik hearing those words in conjunction.

He threw back his head and laughed out loud, sweeping Charles off his feet and into a tight hug, kissing him deeply until he awoke a hunger in them both that needed to be sated.

There would be plenty of time to work out the details later, Charles decided as Erik fell back on the bed and pulled him down into another kiss as they hurriedly fumbled with each other’s clothes. As it turns out, a little uninterrupted daytime sex was the perfect way to celebrate!

And hey, now they were rich enough to not have to worry about rationing contraceptive sleeves!

He giggled at the thought, making a mental note to share it with Erik later when they were all ‘celebrated’ out. Much later as it turns out but then, they had an awful lot of celebrating to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short but the next thing I have in mind for them didn't fit with this theme! And I thought it was time to wrap up the court case! What did you think? Any questions? Comment below, let me know! Thanks for reading and sticking with this series for so long!


End file.
